Nine Months: Sam's First Child
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Nine months until Sam's first child is born. What he thinks about along the way. [Dedicated to all fathers who have lost a child.]
1. First Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's First Child – First Month

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope!

**Notes: **This story goes with 'Nine Months: Dean's First Child' and 'Nine Months: Dean's Second, Third and Fourth Child'. Therefore, Dean's wife is Mackenzie and their children (in order of birth) are River (boy), Pandora (girl; triplet), Rain (boy; stillborn; triplet), and Patia (girl; triplet). Sam's wife is Alexandrine. This story is about Sam and Alexandrine's first child whom is born a few months after River, so the triplets aren't in this story. Hope that wasn't confusing! Enjoy!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first month is Alexandrine's birthday.

It's Sam leaving the firm early to meet his wife for lunch: her favorite, calamari and sushi.

It's sending her and her two girlfriends on a shopping trip afterward.

The first month is him hurrying home and setting everything up. Red satin sheets (her favorite), pink candles (her favorite), three gigantic boxes of chocolate (her favorite kind), two huge teddy bears (caramel colored – her favorite also), and a special dinner of pizza and beer (her favorite).

It's trying to think of anything else she might want.

The first month is a beautiful night together.

The first month is two days later as Sam leaves for work and she throws up.

It's talking to the doctor over the phone, but apparently, the flu isn't going around.

It's asking Sam to bring home an EPT and the next thing she knows, he's walking inside the house with three in hand – twenty minutes after she called.

The first month is peeing on that stupid little stick.

It's Sam relaxing on the bed as they wait for the results. _Do you want it, Andrine?_

It's rolling her eyes because she hates that nickname, but he can use it when he's in a thinking mode. _Want a baby? _Nod. _I don't know. Do you?_

It's a shrug. _We've only been married for ten months. It's a little early._

And it's the feeling of defeat. Sam doesn't want a baby. But he continues talking: _But, I think I kind of want a baby. I mean… a baby boy I could go fishing with or a girl I could cuddle and you could put bows in her hair._

The first month is knowing that most likely, not much of that will become true, but he's nervous and he talks when he's nervous. _Sam, the test is done._

It's sharing a look and a hand squeeze with her husband of less than a year. _I'm ready if you are._

The first month is her nod and getting up on shaky legs to look at the results. _Positive._

It's him sweeping her up in his arms and hugging her so hard she thinks that there's no air getting to her brain.

It's kisses and hugs and talk about the baby that's now there.

The first month is Sam calling everyone in the family, because _Alexandrine's pregnant! We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a dad!_


	2. Second Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's First Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Sorry for lack of updates!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The second month is Sam going on a business trip.

It's Alexandrine's friends coming over to have a good time while he's gone.

It's truth or dare and feeling like pre-teens.

It's smores because they're just plain awesome.

The second month is deciding to go somewhere for more fun.

It's two in the morning and they're hanging at a bar.

The second month is that apple juice somehow becoming alcohol.

It's downing the whole glass before realizing the contents.

The second month is running in the bathroom and trying to throw up because alcohol is not good for the baby.

It's nothing coming out.

The second month is crying in the stall until one of the girls – Christine to be exact – comes in. _Alex, what's wrong?_

It's answering. _I'm pregnant. I had alcohol._

It's an _oops_ because she was the one who changed the drink, not knowing Alex's circumstances, just thinking that her friend was being 'responsible' for the night.

The second month is coming home from the girl's night out and calling Sam. _Sam, I need you home as soon as you're done. Please._


	3. Third Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's First Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The third month is Sam still not talking to her.

It's _I'm sorry_'s and _please, just talk to me_'s all the time.

The third month is Sam snapping. _You put our child in danger. What the hell were you thinking?_

It's _Sam, I just went to the bar. I ordered apple juice for heaven's sake! One of the girls switched my drink._

It's a sigh and a hand through the hair. _Whatever._

And it's him walking away.

The third month is her crying that night in the den while he sleeps in the bedroom.

It's him having enough of the crying and the _I'm sorry_'s because he knows she didn't mean for it to happen.

It's coming out to the den and seeing his wife curled in a ball on the fold-out bed. _Andrine, come here._

The third month is crawling over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. _Sam, I didn't mean it. You have to believe me._

It's his heart breaking slightly at that. _I know you didn't. Just relax, hon._

It's circles on her back and picking her up.

It's laying her down on their bed and pulling her to his chest because she beat herself up over this long enough.

The third month is knowing that he should have comforted her - them - earlier.


	4. Fourth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's First Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Just remember that Dean and Mackenzie didn't find out the sex of their children and thus prepared for a girl in the first pregnancy. In reality, River – a boy – was born.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The fourth month is going to the doctor.

It's holding Alexandrine's hand as the ultrasound is done.

It's the baby looking perfectly normal.

It's discovering the sex of the baby because they don't want to pull a Dean and Mackenzie.

The fourth month is prayers of thanks because the baby is okay so far and prayers that the baby will still be okay.

The fourth month is winning a huge case at work and Sam takes his wife out for dinner.

It's afterward as they sit on top of this huge cliff and watch the stars.

It's Sam rolling onto Alexandrine and pulling her shirt up, gently.

It's _Sam?_

The fourth month is a reassuring smile at her while he goes down and kisses her belly. _I love you. Daddy loves you._

It's a smile.

The fourth month is reminding their baby girl how loved she is.


	5. Fifth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's First Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The fifth month is reading books on being a parent before bed.

It's Sam reading even more at work because he can't keep his mind off his little one.

The fifth month is Alexandrine sitting at home one day and the baby kicks. Their daughter actually kicks.

It's heading to the firm where Sam works because he just _has_ to feel this.

The fifth month is walking inside Sam's office where he's caught reading a book. _How to Love Your Little One: The Father's Edition?_

It's her smirking while he almost falls out of his chair because she surprised him. _Yeah, well, you know…_

It's a smile. _I know, Sam. Come here._

The fifth month is her placing his hand on her stomach and _wait for it_.

It's a kick and Sam's face lights up.

The fifth month is for that instant, they feel no fear of anything the alcohol could have done.


	6. Sixth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's First Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sixth month is the doctor proclaiming that there is a very small chance of Fetal Alcohol Syndrome – something they've been waiting forever to hear.

The sixth month is making the hour trip to Dean's and Mackenzie's and visiting River.

It's watching intently on how the family interacts.

It's hoping that theirs will be the same way.

The sixth month is a little discomfort so Sam brings her to the hospital, her complaining the whole way. _Sam, it's just a back ache. If you read those books, you'll know that's normal!_

It's all fears put to rest with _Back pain begins in the third trimester with most cases. It's a little early, but there's nothing to worry about._

The sixth month is a silent ride home except for her _I told you so._


	7. Seventh Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's First Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The seventh month is shopping for clothes at the department store.

It's him not understanding why they make the same outfit in twenty different colors.

It's him deciding they do that so the women will buy one in every color - it seems to work on his wife.

The seventh month is buying the top of the line crib, diaper station, bathing tub, and all those other things.

It's fitting them in the car with a few choice curses words.

It's _Sam, look at it all. She'll love it!_

The seventh month is painting their daughter's room pink.

It's adding the pretty decorations and the place glows.

The seventh month is seeing the smile on his wife's face and thinking maybe it's all worth it.


	8. Eighth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's First Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The eighth month is lying in bed, trying to sleep, but she can't get comfortable. Pregnancy does that.

It's Alexandrine getting up and walking into the nursery.

It's strong arms wrapping around her waist a few minutes later and of course it's Sam.

It's him snuggling his head into her neck. _Isabelle will love it._

It's a funny look. _You mean: Tara will love it._

The eighth month is the beginning of a fight. _No; Isabelle Mary Winchester will love it._

It's a laugh. _We are not naming her Isabelle. Mary is okay; no Isabelle._

It's a scoff as he returns to their bedroom. _Isabelle!_

The eighth month is her swearing to not name their daughter Isabelle. Ever.


	9. Ninth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's First Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ninth month is a normal day, relaxing.

It's iced tea and books in the rockers on the back porch.

It's Sam kissing her cheek – because they stopped fighting about the name – and going to take a shower.

The ninth month is relaxing in the sun.

It's the contractions starting.

The ninth month is Sam freaking out when she tells him.

It's him wanting the hospital, but she insists they wait until the contractions are about six minutes apart.

It's him sitting on the edge of his seat for the next four hours until the contractions are six minutes separated.

The ninth month is a smooth ride to the hospital and a smooth transition into the room.

It's another hour before the actual birthing.

It's holding Sam's hand and suddenly the pain is too much.

The ninth month is some drugs to take the edge off.

It's giving birth to the baby and placenta and they're both perfect.

The ninth month is her falling asleep because she's extremely tired from the birth and a little drugged up.

It's Sam being sneaky and taking this time to name his daughter. _Isabelle Mary Winchester._

It's the nurse's smile as she writes it down.

The ninth month is getting hell once Alexandrine wakes up and finds out what Sam named her daughter. _You what?_

It's hoping someone will save him from her wrath. _I named the baby Isabelle Mary?_

It's a growl in his direction and the nurse brings the baby in before she can get to him.

The ninth month is seeing Isabelle for the first time.

And it's Alexandrine forgetting why she was mad.

The ninth month is holding Isabelle Mary Winchester and both parents just know the name fits.

* * *

Nine Months: Sam's Second Child is up on my account already! It's all about Sammy and Alexandrine's second baby! Enjoy! 


End file.
